1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to graphical recorders. More specifically, the present invention relates to recorders for recording on a paper strip chart by continuous or non-continuous feeding of the strip chart. The strip chart is presented in form of a paper roll or zig-zap folded paper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art recorders of this type have included a magazine used for supporting and receiving the paper strip chart while allowing its unrolling, its passage under the recording stylus, and then its storage after recording. Thus, there are already known strip chart magazines for assuring these functions but they are designed to receive the strip chart either as paper rolls or as zig-zag folded paper, and they are not able to receive in the same manner both kinds of paper so that two types of magazines are needed.